Mercury and Gold
by Wildcard
Summary: Draco has to make a choice between sanctuary and power. What will he choose? Does he even have a choice anymore? Some choices don't come from the heart but from the very depths of your soul. Is Hermione stronger enough to save him?
1. Mercury and Gold-Part One

Mercury and Gold.  
  
Silver.  
  
Silver, not gray. Two liquid pools of silver, like two drops of mercury, like two frozen tears. Two silver eyes, sometimes blank, seemingly emotionless but surely he can't be like that on the inside.  
  
Ivory.  
  
Ivory strands of hair, flipping over a pale, pointed face. Doesn't look quite human, Veela perhaps? Or maybe vampire or elf? Hard to say but not quite human.  
Handsome, no beautiful in a strange, melancholy way. Cold, hard, cruel. Uncaring, unloving, unkind and unhappy. Always on the edge of falling over, either to the dark side to join the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort or t-  
  
The bell ringing startled me out of my reverie. I had been dreaming about Draco, trying to understand him, to understand why he hated us..........and why I loved him. It was stupid, irrational and illogical. After all, he hates me. He never misses a chance to call me a Mudblood' or hurt my friends. If anything, I should love Ron who is kind and reliable and BORING! Maybe I'm just attracted to him because he is so different. His looks, the way he acts, everything is so different to what I'm used to. Mayb- My thoughts were cut off when I ran into someone and dropped my books.  
  
Watch where you're going Mudblood! It isn't as if I like having to be near you anymore than I have to. A loud, lazily arrogant voice drawled. I recognized it immediately and flushed, muttering a summoning charm under my breath to gather my books. Then again, maybe Draco's just a jerk.  
  
It isn't as if she likes bumping into you either Malfoy. Harry replied as calmly as he could.  
  
Oh, how sweet, high-and-mighty Potter is sticking up for his Mudblood girlfriend. Does the Weasel know or haven't you told him yet? Draco retorted mockingly.  
  
Come on Hermione, let's go. It isn't as if there's any point to hanging with that scum. Harry said, grabbing my arm and hustling me away. I let him, for the simple reason that I was too busy kicking myself for ever thinking that Draco even had a good side or a heart. From now on, I vowed, Draco will be nothing more than a Death Eaters son.  
  
  
I watched Potter pull Hermione away from me, after his futile effort to defend her. Completely unnecessary I was sure. Given a few more seconds, she could have collected herself and replied with something that even I might acknowledge to be a good insult. I started moving again, realizing as I did that my next class was Potions that we still had with Gryffindors. I hate the Gryffindors. They are all the same. So moral, so conscientious, so good and so BORING! Even Potter and his pet weasel fit the pattern. Especially that Mudblood Hermione. First in any class, best student around and general know-it-all. She even to managed to beat me, a Malfoy. I winced, thinking of how my father had beat me when he had found out that I was getting lower grades than a Mudblood. I wondered briefly if the scars had healed by now, and then shrugged it off. After all, the pain had stopped and that was the important thing, right? Besides it wasn't as if it was the first time that I had been punished for something I couldn't help. That was just another reason to hate that Mudblood Hermione, and I did. I hated her with all my heart.  
  
  
Potions class was my least favorite class. Snape hated us and really had it in for Harry and Ron. Luckily I was a good enough student to cover for both of them. That wasn't the most unfair thing though. What was really unfair was that Snape favored Draco so openly. To be fair though, he is a good student. Not as good as I am, but good nevertheless. Still it was unfair. He caught me looking at him and for a second I thought I saw something, I don't know what flicker in his beautiful silver eyes. Then he set his face back into his usual scowl, making me sure that I hadn't imagined it. After all, why else would he have covered up so guiltily?  
  
Why had she been looking at me? How did she know I was thinking about her? I was scared. For a brief moment, I had dropped my facade and allowed myself to be myself and it HAD TO BE that moment that she looks at me. Why? Did she know that I was thinking about her? Had we been making psychic potions or something? It is just my luck that the one nanosecond I'm thinking something nice about her, she catches me off-guard. Calm down Malfoy, I told myself. She didn't look into my mind, that's impossible and even if she had, then I shouldn't have panicked. After all, it isn't as if I care about that Mudblood. With that reassuring thought in mind, I went back to concentrating on the lesson after shooting Hermione a poisonous glare.  
  
  
Hermione, what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost! Ron exclaimed, alarmed at the shocked look on my face.   
  
Huh? Oh maybe I did. I answered rather unsatisfyingly. Maybe that was what I saw, a ghost of what Malfoy was like. After all, he couldn't have been this evil his whole life long, could he? The answer came back with surprisingly promptness. No. Even if he is evil, he wasn't born that way. It was just the circumstances that he was raised in. I dismissed this thought as much too pro-Draco and asked myself the same question a different way. Is Malfoy completely evil? Again, the answer was no. But it didn't make any sense! How could he be so heartless towards us? Then it hit me. Malfoy could be acting. If he was acting now, the chances are that he has been acting all his life long. But the problem was that I didn't think he was acting now. Even if he was, what could I do? I couldn't go to him and say Hey Draco, even though you act so tough, you're really just a big baby on the inside. Yes, I can really see him taking that well. Maybe if I asked him to meet me outside and then asked him? No, he would still deny it on the principle of it. But I can try anyway. I started scribbling immediately.  
  
  
Next morning at the Slytherin table, I got a note from a strange owl that I had never seen before. Curious, I opened the note under the table so that nobody else would see it.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I was hoping that you would meet me outside after classes. Say near the lake, where the three willow trees are? If you can't I understand. Please come alone and I will too. I won't tell anyone so please don't tell anyone either.  
  
Sincerely,  
Hermione.  
  
I was shocked and confused. After all, why would that Mudblood want to meet me outside, all alone. I could only think of one reason, a reason that many girls and quite a few boys have but surely that doesn't apply to Hermione?! It isn't as if she is stupid enough to fall in love with a Slytherin and the son of a Death Eater. (Although I was surprised at the amount of girls and boys that were, not that I cared for any of them.)   
  
It had to be a trap of some sort. But why? Potter and the Weasel! They must have put her up to it. They probably thought that I would be willing to go outside all alone and then have them tackle me. No chance boys. I looked up and smiled at her and then waited until she had left the Hall. I smiled secretly and beckoned for Crabbe, Goyle and Zambini to come closer.   
  
  
I had watched him from the Gryffindor breakfast table. First he had looked curious, then surprised and then something I couldn't quite define. Finally, he looked up and smiled at me. I left the Hall with a lightened heart, feeling relieved that he hadn't ripped my note to shreds or displayed it to all the Slytherins. Classes had never seemed so long or dreary before. It was as if I was hating every moment that kept me from finding out the truth about Draco. Was he as evil as he seemed or was he just acting and why did I care? I knew the answer to the last question, I just didn't want to admit it to myself.   
  
As it came closer and closer to the end of the day, I grew more and more nervous. What if I was wrong? What if Draco was basically just a rotten person? I knew that I wouldn't know until I asked him but that didn't stop from worrying about whether I loved him or Ron that was my real problem. Last night I had decided that I was just imagining that I loved him, and that I truly cared about Ron but didn't know it. What ruined that theory was that you could say it the other way around. I was just imagining that I loved him, and that I truly cared about Draco but didn't want to admit it.  
  
  
I waited under the middle willow tree for Hermione to come. I wasn't worried for I had a back-up plan just in case this was an ambush. I could see a vague figure in the distance. Was it her? She was too far away to be sure but I felt that it was she. I occupied the time while waiting for her to come closer by checking her out. Hmm, not bad. Great hair, it wasn't bushy anymore since she had enchanted it. Nice figure, she's really filled out since coming here and a beautiful smile. A glowing, peaches and cream complexion but it was her eyes that I really liked though. I didn't know many people whose eyes were golden brown. Most of the women that I dated had blue eyes since quite a lot of them were part Veela like myself.  
Yes, on the surface, she looks a lot better AND underneath it she is as smart as she ever was. I mentally hit myself. What was I doing thinking nice thoughts about a Mudblood? Was I crazy? This made me even more determined not to fooled.  
  
Hi Draco. she said happily, smiling while she spoke. Why was she so light-hearted? I had to answer though so I replied, if a bit reluctantly.  
  
Hi Hermione, why did you want to see me?  
  
Well, I was just wondering if you are really that mean and heartless or whether you are just acting? she said cheerily. My jaw dropped. I hadn't been expecting this! I had to do something and fast though.  
  
If you wanted to insult me then why didn't you just do so in the hall? I asked her cautiously. My mind was racing, trying to come up with an answer.  
  
I'm not insulting you, I'm serious and I didn't ask you in the Hall because I didn't want to embarrass you in front of all those people. she lightly replied. I was shocked yet again. Three times in one day, that has to be a record for a Malfoy.  
  
Since when do you care about how I feel? I shot back at her.  
  
Why, ever since I fell in love with you of course. she naively said. Make that 4 times. I looked up into the tree branches where my 3 friends were and saw by the shock on their faces that they had heard her. If my father heard that Harry Potters friend AND his best friends girlfriend had confessed to having a crush on me and I hadn't used it to my advantage........I would be lucky to get off with a lashing.  
  
How do I know that you are telling the truth? I demanded suspiciously. She pouted and then answered.  
  
I'll prove it.  
  
How are you going to that? I asked disbelievingly. Even before the words left my mouth, she had stepped towards me, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I know that I should have pulled away from this Mudblood, but instead I wrapped my own arms around her and kissed her back. The kiss lasted quite a while. Eventually I had to pull away to breathe. She looked up at me and smiled as sweetly as an angel. Then she frowned, pulled her wand out, pointed it at herself and whispered   
  
She then shook her head and looked at me. She looked different now, more serious, more like herself. Before she had been slightly too childish to be real.  
  
I had to put a Cheering Charm on myself to make sure that I would go through with this. I was so nervous that you would be mad. She said, looking at me with genuine fear in her eyes, her beautiful golden eyes.   
  
What about Ron? I heard the words coming out of my mouth without any emotions. That would come later, right now I was still trying to recover from that kiss.  
  
What about him? she answered, taking a step closer to me. I took a step back and I thought fast. If I stayed under the tree, then Crabbe, Goyle and Zambini would hear everything we said. On the other hand, if I moved away from them, they would be suspicious. WHAT? Why did I care what they heard? It wasn't as if this was the first time that I had been in this situation. On the other hand, I couldn't just seduce Hermione and then dump her, which is how I normally deal with this kind of situation because my father would be mad, and when he's mad................ My thoughts trailed off as my mind reeled back from how my father would react to hearing what a huge tactical advantage I had thrown away. No doubt about it, the best thing I can do is continue to make her think that I love her back. Shouldn't be too hard after the way I kissed her although I'm still not sure why exactly I did that........  
  
  
I looked up at him. Ivory hair, silver eyes, porcelain pale and transparent skin. I still couldn't believe how I'd told him that I loved him. It had most definitely been a good idea to put that cheering charm on myself. I was puzzled by how he had reacted though. First he kissed me passionately, then he brought up my boyfriend' and then he stepped away from me! I don't understand it but I don't really care. At least he hadn't pulled away from me when I kissed him. Suddenly, I was nervous. I was beginning to doubt how smart a move it was to come here when he looked at me and smiled.  
  
Hermione, I was so relieved to hear you say that! I've also been feeling attracted to you but I thought that since you hang out with Harry and Ron, you would never love me. Draco said smoothly, the words tumbling of his mouth. There was something wrong though with his speech. It had been too fluid, too rehearsed. It was as if he had said it many times before......... I found myself wondering whether he did this often but snapped out of it when I realized that I still had to answer him.  
  
Just because I'm friends with Harry and Ron doesn't mean that I can't love you. Besides there is no chance that you are actually as evil as you seem, right? I asked, slightly nervously. His silver eyes shone, radiating joy.  
  
Of course not. That's just an act so that I can fit in with the rest of the Slytherins. He readily replied.  
  
Good. Do you want to go walk around the lake? I queried, relieved but still anxious. Somehow, I hadn't expected this to be so easy.  
  
  
1 week later.  
  
I sat on my bed, staring at the letter I had just received from my father.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Everything at home is fine. Your mother and I have been rather busy with our responsibilities as Malfoys. However, we still enjoyed hearing from you. Reply as soon as possible.  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
The phrase our responsibilities as Malfoys meant that there was a secret message. I took out my wand and glancing furtively around the dormitory hit the letter while whispering   
  
The letter glowed green for a second and then line after line of purple writing appeared. I read the letter quickly. It had a lot of ramblings about embracing the Dark Side and my duties but its essence was: Good idea to make friends with Hermione. First seduce her, then teleport her over here. We can use her to lure Potter into a trap where he will be at a disadvantage against too many Death Eaters to resist our Lord.  
  
I sat on the bed with a lump in my throat. I had of course known that my father would order me to do something like this. That wasn't surprising. What was surprising was how reluctant I felt. It wasn't repugnance at her being a Mudblood, it was more like..............guilt? Why? It wouldn't be the first time that a Mudblood had gotten ideas above her station and met with disaster. It was just that I liked being around her. She was a really smart, interesting person even if she was a Mudblood. That last thought slipped out involuntarily. I was scared. When school broke up, my father would as always put a truth spell on me and make me reveal what had happened. If he heard that I was sympathizing with a Mudblood........  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
10 year old Draco.  
  
Bruised. Bleeding. Blood trickling down from the many scars that criss-crossed over my back. I had failed him again. No tears. If I cried, he would only beat me harder. Gasping for breath, bent over double, my white silk shirt in rags. I straightened up. Mother and Father, looking coldly at me, as if I were a Mudblood myself. I bent back down.  
  
Well? Have you changed your mind yet? Father of course. Mother never even bothered talking to me. Her indifference was almost as bad as Father hatred for me. I didn't have enough breath to reply so I spluttered out an answer. Soft leather boots coming towards me. A hand grasping my hair and pulling me up.  
  
I said, have you changed your mind yet? Answer me! Leather whip, still bloody hanging from his hand. A stain on the carpet from where I'd fallen, unable to bear the pain any longer. He hit me harder for showing weakness. Shielding my arms with my head to block some of the blows. Didn't work. Nothing worked.  
  
Yes Father. Mudbloods are scum. Only purebloods are true wizards. Lord Voldemort will someday rule over everything. I replied in a monotone, looking at the whip the whole time.   
  
Good. Next time, don't answer back. He let go. I collapsed back on the carpet. It had hurt but not as badly as the Crucio curse. What hurt was knowing that other parents didn't treat their children like this, like toys or slaves.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
I crumpled the letter up in my hand, cursing the fact that I had to obey him. I was simply too afraid not to obey him. But I still didn't want to hurt Hermione yet I had no choice. If he kept on beating me like that, he'd kill me. Not for the first time, I wished that I hadn't been born a Malfoy. I wished that I was just a wizard, like Ron or Dean or even Harry. Harry's mother had loved him so much that she died trying to defend him. Ron's family didn't have much money but they his parents loved him too. I was sure that Dean also came from a loving family. All my life, all I ever got was hatred and contempt from my parents. Now that I've finally found love, I'm going to lose it again.  
  
Goodbye Hermione. I'm sorry that I betrayed you. I whispered out loud, still sitting in the empty room. As empty as my heart.  



	2. Mercury and Gold-Part Two

Mercury and Gold-Part Two  
  
By Dreamer  
  
Hey Ron, have you seen Hermione? I asked my best friend.  
  
Not since breakfast, why? Wasn't she in your Advanced Astrology Class? he replied, riffling through his bag as he did so.   
  
No, she was missing and she doesn't normally skip classes. Maybe she was on one of her trips. I reasoned. Hermione, as one of the best young witches around, was often out of school, getting in-the-field experience.  
  
Don't think so, she normally tells us if she's going somewhere so that we'll take notes on the stuff she misses. Ron pulled out a huge, red-leather covered book and flashed a triumphant grin.   
  
Found it at las-He was cut off by Draco Malfoy who grabbed the book out of his hand and passed it to his sidekick, Crabbe who held it tantalizingly out of Rons' reach. I sighed inwardly. The last thing I wanted to do was get into another verbal fight with Draco.  
  
What's the matter Weasel? Lost your book? I'm surprised that your family can even afford to let you buy a book. Unless it has some get rich quick spells in it! Draco taunted him. Ron's face went red and he started forward. I grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back.  
  
Shut up Malfoy, that book belongs to Hermione. I said roughly, on the verge of pulling my wand out and using a Summoning charm to retrieve it. To my surprise, it was unnecessary. As soon as he heard Hermiones name, he paled and motioned for Crabbe to return the book. Crabbe did so, but not without shooting a bewildered look at Malfoy.   
  
I don't want t-to contaminate my hands by touching something that belonged to that Mudblood. He declared as he strode off. He had started out gently before changed his tone to a harsher, angrier one. Yet when he had started to answer, his look was one of contrition and sorrow. It was peculiar to say the least. I wondered briefly whether he knew something about Hermione that I didn't and then shrugged off the thought. Why would Draco Malfoy of all people be concerned with a Mudblood? Granted, he did fight with her often but it was still unlikely that he would go so far as to abduct her.  
  
****************************  
  
I walked away, remembering how it had felt when Potter said her name. Even now I felt guilty about what I had done. I betrayed the one person that truly cared about me. I betrayed Hermione. I walked into the dormitory and flopped onto the bed, feeling as miserable as I thought I would feel if I had failed to obey my father. I thought that I should obey him and obey him I did. I had purposely taken advantage of the fact that she loved me to deceive her. I told her that I loved her, I told I would forever remain faithful to her and what do I do? I talk her into meeting me by the lake at midnight and when she got there, allow one of the Death eaters stupefy her. And why? Because my father told me to. It wasn't even as if he loved me.......  
  
***********************  
  
**11-year-old Draco.  
  
What are you?  
  
A disgrace to the family name.  
  
Why are you a disgrace?  
  
Because I am weak.  
  
Do you want to be strong?  
  
Yes, I want to be stron-CRACK! The whip hits me and I sway uncertainly, just managing to keep myself from falling. What did I do wrong? I had been in that room with him for hours, doing whatever he ordered me to no matter how degrading, answering his questions the way he wanted me to. And despite my best efforts to please him, I was cut all over, my frail body red with smooth wounds that flowed rivers of blood over my soft silky clothing. My white hair was matted with blood from where he had pushed me into the desk and the sharp corner had dug into my head, just above my left ear. The blood from the wound had trickled over my face. I wasn't allowed to wipe it away so now I couldn't open one eye.  
  
Foolish boy! Malfoys never want things, they get things! Now say it right! Another crack of the whip to emphasize his point. I bit the inside of my lip to keep from screaming and taste blood. Holding back tears, I stutter out what I hope is the correct answer.  
  
Y-yes father. I will be strong. His face darkens. I tense my body, waiting for the next blow to fall. Miraculously I am spared. My mother gracefully glides into the room.  
  
Are you still beating that boy? It's time for supper and we invited guests, remember Lucius? she airily asks him. He scowls as he considers and then nods, tossing the whip aside. He swings to face me. I am fuming inwardly. That boy', as if she doesn't even want to take the trouble to remember my name.  
  
Get yourself cleaned up. Dress suitably and come down to dinner. And if you say a word about this to anybody, it'll be the Crucio curse for you. My tormentor leaves with his wife and I sink to the floor, barely even able to move....  
**  
********************  
  
I shuddered at the memory. Why, I wondered ruefully, are all my memories of him beating me, or flogging me or putting various curses on me? Why don't I have any happy memories to cling to? And now I had tainted the only happy memories I had, the memories of Hermione. I would never be able to think of her without remembering her innocent trust in me and her unconditional love for me. She hadn't asked anything in return, all she wanted was the chance to love me. A lot of the others had been attracted to my stunning good looks, my position as Seeker or my wealthy family. Just as many had ignored me because my father was a former Death Eater. Hermione had loved me for me. And I had betrayed her. I had followed my fathers' instructions almost exactly as he said in the letter. At least she hadn't known that it was me who betrayed her...  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Last night  
  
Draco? Draco, where are you? she called out. She sat down at the side of the lake, with her knees tucked beneath her chin and stared in to its silvery surface. I waited, sitting in the same tree that Crabbe, Goyle and Zambini had been in. I felt a pang of guilt at seeing her there, waiting trustingly for me. I wanted to call out to her and warn her but the thought of how my father would react stopped me. I waited impatiently for the Death Eater to come. If he didn't come soon, I decided to cast an Illusion spell (my strong point apart from Potions) so that Hermione would go away. Too late, I groaned inwardly. The Death Eater had flown in on a carpet and was hovering above her. He pulled out his wand and hoarsely muttered Hermiones body jerked and was still. Only then did I emerge from the tree and wave to him. He waved back, and bundling her onto the carpet, flew off.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
I stirred restlessly. Was this feeling guilt? Impossible! Malfoys do whatever they have to so that they can achieve their goal' I chanted to myself. Just another one of my fathers stupid mantras. I decided I needed some fresh air so I went for a walk.  
  
  
I was getting very worried about Hermione. She hadn't been there for dinner either. I told Ron but he just repeated what I said about her trips out of school and continued playing chess against Seamus. I decided to go see if she had fallen asleep by the lake, as it was one of her favorite places. I walked outside, shivering at how cold the wind was. I saw a slender figure seated on the edge of the lake and for a second my heart leaped at thought that I had found Hermione. Almost instantly, I saw I was mistaken. Whoever this person was, they weren't Hermione. Hermione had copper hair. This person had ivory white hair that reached just to their shoulder, kind of like the hippies. Hermiones hair tumbled down to her waist. I was disappointed but I was also curious about who this person was that was sitting by the lake on their own. I summoned my Firebolt and flew over so that I wouldn't make a noise. I hovered silently above the lake and looked at the mirror-like water. To my astonishment, the person sitting there was Draco Malfoy! As I watched his image, he brushed his hand across his face as if wiping away tears. Normally his expression was one of disdain. Right now though, he just looked dejected, allowing me to notice for the first time how delicate his bone structure was and I was surprised by how fragile he looked. I hadn't noticed before how vulnerable he looked. As I watched, he looked intently at the lake and his silver eyes grew so wide that they looked like marbles. He looked up and saw me hovering a few hundred feet over his head. He beckoned for me to come down. I hesitated, but then decided to come down, all thoughts of Hermione wiped from my mind.  
  
What are you doing here without the Weasel and your fan-club? he inquired but in a dead voice as if he didn't care. His usual sneer had also disappeared I noticed and without it he looked strange, as if he was feeling guilty or something. I answered his insulting question as automatically as he had asked it.  
  
I'd rather be a weasel than be a piece of scum like you. Silence for a while. I took the opportunity to study him closer. He looked like he was deciding something; his face would twist with different emotions as if he were arguing with himself. Finally he broke the silence with a rather strange question.  
  
Are you in love with Hermione? He asked it casually enough but something in the way he quickly looked at me from beneath his bangs made me think twice before I answered.  
  
We're good friend but that is probably as far as we will go. Ron would probably give you a different answer though. I replied in a friendly tone. He nodded and then looked even more reflective.  
  
If she was in some kind of danger, would you save her? Even if it meant that everybody you knew including Hermione would hate you? Even if it meant that you would have to abandon something that was important to the people that were important to you? he queried, as if he was probing for information. I paused a second, sorting out all the importants' and then told him the truth.  
  
Yes, because I'm sure that they would realize that the very fact that I saved her shows that I can't be all bad. Besides, I would rescue anybody that's in danger even if it was you because I can't just stand by and watch people being hurt. I said seriously. Now why are you asking me all these questions? He heaved a huge sigh, then stood up and grabbed my wrist, hauling me up as well. His face was set in a look of determination.  
  
Come on Potter, he said through gritted teeth, We're going to save Hermione.   
  
Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think. Also tell me if it should end up as Draco/Hermione, Harry/Hermione or even (and this is the option I'm including because Kathy asked for it) Draco/Harry. (Although I also kinda like Draco/Harry stories.) Thanks for reading my story!  



	3. Mercury and Gold-Part Three

Mercury and Gold-Part Three  
  
By Dreamer  
  
Authors Note: Okay, this is the normal version of part three. If it gets better or more reviews than the slash version then I'll keep my Mercury and Gold (Dracos eye color and Hermiones eye color) and abandon my Mercury and Emerald (Dracos eye color and Harrys eye color). Dedicated to NookNan for her encouragement and support. Hope you like it! Please R/R if you want this to continue else I'll keep on with Draco/Harry slash.  
  
Mercury and Gold-Part Three  
  
  
By Dreamer  
  
YOU DID WHAT? Harrys' yell bounced off the walls and came back magnified a thousand times. I looked around the room in alarm, checking to make sure that the Potions dungeon was still clear. I motioned for silence. He had pushed me against the walls and was holding me there, his face just a few inches away from mine. I was beginning to wish that I hadn't told Harry what had happened to Hermione. He looked like he was ready to kill me! I squirmed slightly so that I'd be more comfortable and then flashed him my best insolent yet superior grin. I regretted it almost immediately as he tightened his grip and tensed his muscles like he was going to shake me or something.  
  
He said very slowly and steadily as if trying to restrain himself from screaming at me.  
After she told you that she loved, how could you turn her over to your father that way! Who knows what they'll do to her? Rape, torture, they might even kill her! By now his green eyes were on fire. I smiled shakily and tried to calm him down.  
Relax Potter. I drawled languidly. My mind was racing, trying to think of what to say next. I decided on the truth.  
My father wouldn't rape her. Neither would any of the other Death Eaters because they wouldn't want to pollute themselves by touching a Mudblood.  
  
DON'T CALL HER THAT! He practically screeched. He let go of me and began pacing around the Potions dungeon. I sank to the floor and tugged at the neck of my robes, trying to pull them down a bit as they had almost suffocated me when Harry had pinned me to the wall. I watched him pace for a bit and then I lowered my eyes and tried to think of a plan to save Hermione.  
  
  
I was furious. The thought of that conniving, cheating scoundrel treating Hermione like a...a.... slave made my blood boil! How could he take advantage of her like that? On the other hand, I reasoned he really did seem sorry else why would he have told me unless this is a really complicated trap. I decided to check and make sure.  
  
I walked over to where Draco was sitting, his creamy-white hair falling over his face because he was looking down. With shame? Or was he just deep in thought? I couldn't tell. But if he could help the Dark Lord capture Hermione then how could he be capable of feeling ashamed? I tapped him on the shoulder, a bit roughly perhaps but not enough for him to react the way he did. He jumped up and swung me against the wall, his silver eyes blazing with fury.  
  
  
Look Potter, if you want to yell some more forget it! I hissed angrily into his ear. Now he was the one trapped.  
I know that what I did was wrong and I'm trying to fix it! But I don't have time to waste listening to you tell me stuff that I already know! Now either accept that and come and help me save Hermione or I'll put a memory charm on you and go off and try to save her alone! It isn't even as if you are so squeaky clean either! Think about it! You have a god-father that's a convict and that sold your parents to Lord Voldemort, and a Weasel friend who's so poor that they don't have any rats in their house because they ate them all. You hang out with a werewolf who was involved in a threesome with your father and Sirius Black, and as for your mother- I didn't get further because Harry jumped me and pushed me to the floor.  
  
All his magic forgotten, he resorted to trying to punch/kick me. Didn't work though because as a Malfoy I am expected to be fully trained in all forms of fighting. And of course, I am. Whenever he tried to punch me, I'd grab his wrist and twist backwards. Then he would try to kick me so that I'd drop his wrist. That's when I'd grab his leg, attach his hand to it and then throw him backwards. Finally he tired of this boring routine and standing up at about the same time I did, launched himself at me. I side-stepped easily and catching him by the collar of his robes, rapidly punched him three times in succession. Hammer blows, to his throat, gut and mouth. For a second he sagged against me and then regaining his balance, backed away, assuming a fighting stance as he did so.  
  
We stood there, string at each other from opposite sides of the room. His green eyes were sparkling and he was panting slightly. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Abruptly I felt ashamed. He had only been worried and I had reacted by trying to hurt him. Typical me. Hermione cares about me and I betray her to Lord Voldemort. Harry gets worried about her and I provoke him into fighting me. Maybe the reason that I can't deal with affection is because I got so very little of it when I was a kid. My parents hate me. All they want is that I grow up and become a sadistic bastard like my father. But I don't want to. I'll have to break this cycle of alienating everybody that tries to be friendly. And I guess that I might as well start now. I slowly lowered my fists and grinned placatingly at Harry. He gave me an odd look and then lowered his.  
  
Look, I'm sorry that I made those comments about your family. I guess that I'm just a bit on edge right now. I muttered reluctantly.  
  
You know, I think that that's the first time I've ever heard you apologize about anything. Harry noted thoughtfully.  
  
Yeah well, don't expect me to make a habit out of it or anything. So, are we going to my mansion or not? I gruffly responded.  
  
O.K. but I still think that we should tell Ron. After all, he thinks Hermione is his girl-friend. Harry pointed out.  
  
Is he crazy? My Hermione together with that Muggle- loving beggar! I answered sharply. Harry was glaring daggers. I had forgotten that Ron was his best friend. I grimaced apologetically and he smiled forgivingly.  
  
Lets go get our brooms although you might have a bit of trouble keeping up with me. A Firebolt is way better than a Nimbus 2001. He bragged. I raised an eyebrow, Harry had never struck me as the boastful type.  
  
Actually, my father got me a Firebolt so that I could beat you at Quidditch. I retorted.  
  
It'll take more than a new broom to beat me! He jokingly rejoined. We kept on playfully arguing about who was the superior Quidditch player until we were out on the school grounds. We had stopped off in our dorms to pick up some Muggle clothing and a set of spare robes each. We gave each other a quick smile and then swooped off into the air. And now for my home. And now for my father.  
  
Authors Note: Like it? Hate it? It is really important that you review this if you want me to continue writing Draco/ Hermione.  



	4. Mercury And Gold-Part Four

Tears Are Pearls

Mercury And Gold-Part Four  
  
  
By Dreamer  
  
***************  
  
I glanced sideways at Draco. His silhouette was all I could see of him at the moment since a cloud separated us. Just then he emerged from behind it, his milky-white hair pulled behind his face, exposing his visage fully for the first time. Normally he had some of his bangs falling over his face; they made his features stand out. Right now he looked so clean-cut, more like a statue than a person did. It was as if he had been cut out of marble. He looked good like this, very reliable. As a rule, he looked really dangerous. Appearances can be deceiving though. What if he was trying to lead me into a trap? And what if he was wrong and the Death-Eaters were hurting Hermione. I couldn't believe that he had betrayed her, especially if he was telling the truth and he really did love her. But the way he's acting, he really does care for Hermione. On the other hand...he did help kidnap Hermione and he does have a Death-Eater for a father. Oh well, at least Sirius knows where I'm going although I don't know how long it'll take for Hedwig to reach him.  
  
*****************  
  
We were flying through the air, trying to reach my family mansion. I had managed to convince Potter that there was no need to inform the Weasel but he had insisted on sending an owl to somebody, he didn't tell me whom. I left a quick note for Professor Snape and didn't tell anybody else. We had been flying for hours, trying to reach my mansion. At first we had stayed fairly close together, separating only when we were going to fly through a cloud. After a while we had grown tired of this game of hide-and-seek and flown apart in silence, each thinking silently.   
  
I was trying to guess the thoughts that flitted through Harry's head; after all he was the boy that lived. And strangely enough, the boy that lived seemed to trust me! Was he crazy? For all he knew, I could be leading him into an elaborate trap. On the other hand, I wouldn't have let him owl whoever it was he owled if I was trying to trick him.   
  
I wasn't sure what he thought I was up to. After all, the whole point of kidnapping Hermione was to lead him into a trap and leading him to my family mansion would be a great way to deliver him to Voldemort.   
  
My flying was a bit off because I was too worried about Hermione. I knew that she was safe from rape ( no Death-Eater would want to contaminate themselves by touching a Mudblood) but I wasn't so sure about torture. When you consider that my father had often hurt me and that I was his own son, it seemed more than likely that he would love to abuse a Mudblood. I winced at how easily the word sprang to my lips. If I don't want to insult Hermione I'd better get used to calling Mudbloods muggle-born instead. I glanced down at the countryside beneath us. Just then I heard Harry yell.  
  
Draco, look out!  
  
A big, metal contraption with two wings was coming towards me! I pulled the handle of my broom down and rolled sideways. I avoided the nose but was hit on the side of my head by a wing. I let go of my broom and fell, spiraling downwards, too stunned to scream.  
  
#########  
  
I had watched in horror as the wing of the plane hit Draco. I couldn't understand why he had let go of his broom but I didn't have time to think as he was falling towards the ground. And looked as if he was about to get a lot more personal with the ground than he wanted. I kicked my Firebolt down and hurtled after him. I was going as fast as I could but I still couldn't reach him. That's when I had a brilliant idea. I stopped trying to catch him and went after his falling Firebolt instead. I caught it easily and swooped back so that I was flying above Draco. The expression on his face was strange. He looked so peaceful, so resigned as if it didn't matter to him if he lived or died. That was even more infuriating than his usual smirk. I called out to him, trying to attract his attention.  
  
Hey Draco! Think fast! I threw the broom to him and glided back up. He caught it easily and grasped its handle. His only problem now was that he had been falling for quite a while and that the pull of gravity might be too strong for his Firebolt. He managed to get the broom to slow his fall but then they both plummeted down and I watched him, knowing that there was no chance that I would be able to intercept them in time. Luckily he was right above a haystack as in about 5m above the haystack. He fell into the haystack with his Firebolt still clasped to his chest. I watched, half-expecting him to come crashing out the bottom of the wagon that the haystack was stored in.   
  
When no Draco appeared, either from the top or the bottom, I flew downwards to check. I dismounted near the haystack and casually poked it with the handle of my broomstick. The hay stirred and a disheveled head poked out of the top of the hay-stick.  
  
Give me a break Potter. First a metal thing that belongs to mortals hits me, then you don't manage to catch me, then my Firebolt doesn't help and then I crash into a pile of hay. And (this is the worst part of all from my point of view) my hair gets messed up! he groaned. I did a double take at his last complaint and then I smiled, glad to have him alive even if he was complaining.  
  
Well, look at this way, at least you're alive. Besides your hair always looks weird, like you have at least a gallon of oil on it. I suggested, hoping to cheer him up. It didn't work. He gave me a panicked look and then ran his hand through his hair.  
  
What are you talking about Potter? My hair feels fine to me! he snarled irritably while quickly picking stalks of hay out. Then he gave me a worried look. I felt my heart sink. If the look on his face was any indication, he had just realized that something was very wrong. He wordlessly held out the remains of his Firebolt. It had snapped in two.  
  
Harry, we have a problem. Apparently I broke my Firebolt by trying to make it pull me up. And as a magical item, it can't be mended by magic. We'll either have to do this by hand or go the rest of the way to my mansion by foot. He explained, still sounding confidently superior despite all that had just happened. I examined his broom. He was right, there was no way that we could mend it. I sighed with exasperation. Yet another obstacle.  
  
Do you even know how to dress or act like a normal Muggle? I demanded angrily. Probably not, after all he was a spoiled rich boy who had house-elves to all his work for him and he despised mugg- well, used to despise Muggles. I had to correct myself mid-sentence.  
  
As a matter of fact, no I don't Potter but I have a better idea. He coolly replied, unflustered. I had to admire how quickly he had managed to recover after being hit by a plane and falling into a haystack. He then pointed out to the next field where a bull was tethered.   
  
My eyes widened. Surely he couldn't be suggesting that we ride a bull? I thought. Apparently he was as he had a huge grin on his face. Before I could do anything to stop him, he walked towards the bull and taking his wand out, pointed at the bull while muttering under his breath. I watched with fascination as the bull changed into four bulls. Draco looked critically at the four bulls and then made another pass with his wands, this time changing the bulls into horses. He plucked a gray stone from the gravel and enlarged it to become a black boulder. To finish it, he hollowed it out and harnessed the four horses to the carriage without doing anything except waving his wand and muttering under his breath. I was impressed since I couldn't remember learning this in school. I hadn't thought that he was any good at his classes either, well except for Potions and that I had always thought was due to Snape.  
  
He smiled briefly at the amazed look on my face and then he turned to me and asked sarcastically   
"Is that good enough for you? I can't act like a normal mortal but I figure that I should make a pretty good lord."  
  
He looked at himself and flicked his wand quickly. His robes changed to a loose white silk shirt falling open at his chest and black silky trousers that were flared ever so slightly at the bottom. He also had on soft leather boots without any laces or straps. Draco looked me up and down appraisingly. It was as if he was judging me. Or to be more precise, my body. For some reason, his scrutiny made me nervous, so I crossed my arms defensively over my chest and stared at him. He looked amused and then with a flick of his wand replaced my robes with a outfit similar to his own except that the shirt was a pale, golden-green and the trousers were a dark forest green. The boots were the same tan color though. I looked at myself and glanced at him, horrified.  
  
" Get rid of these clothes! I look effeminate. Dress me in some jeans or corduroys but get me out of these clothes."  
  
His smile disappeared as he retorted "It's almost exactly the same as my outfit. Besides, I think that you look okay."   
  
"Of course you do, you selected these clothes! Besides, it isn't my problem if you want to look like a male stripper but it is my problem if you dress me like one!" I retorted fiercely. Draco raised a slender eyebrow at me.   
  
"Thanks for the compliment Potter. That clothing is made out of quality material, much better than you're used to. Nobody will mistake you for a gigolo anyway, after all who would be desperate enough to hire a pie-faced git like you?" He languidly drawled, sounding for a moment like the old Draco that I knew. I sighed. It looked as if the awkward friendship that had developed between us was gone. We were back to the familiar sniping rhythm I knew.  
  
Draco rudely demanded.  
  
Well what? I shot back, unsure what we were talking about.  
  
Do you want to or not? He replied, rolling his eyes as he did so. What? What was he talking about? What does that mean? Seeing the bemused look on my face, he clarified matters.  
  
  
Well do you want to pretend to be my servant? At least that way you won't have to wear those clothes. I said impatiently. Potter had been standing there, looking as if I had just asked him to jump off a cliff or something. The idea of ordering around the Boy who Lived was quite a tantalizing idea.  
  
No thanks, I'll stick with these clothes. How come you managed to do all that though? I thought that your father only taught you Dark Magic. He remarked.  
  
It's true that he does teach me Dark stuff but he says that I should also know normal stuff like that StatusEnhance spell I cast just now. It's just a variant of the basic Cinderella spell. You know mice into men and pumpkins into carriages. Or in our case a bull into four horses and a rock into a carriage. I explained.  
  
Except that we aren't wearing glass slippers. He jokingly commented. I smiled.   
  
What about servants? Don't lords travel around with huge retinues? He asked. My smile disappeared. I hadn't thought of that. And I wasn't sure how to turn anything into people, even if they were only mice. However, after a moments thought I came up with a solution.  
  
I'll cast an Illusion spell. Illusions are my strong point. They reach into the minds of anybody that sees us and tangles up the section of the brain that is responsible for deciphering the messages that our eyes send so that the person will think they see what shape we cast the Illusion in. I thought about what I had just said and added reassuringly, It's a lot simpler than it looks, really it is. You don't even need a wand. Harry looked at me doubtfully. I stared back until he dropped his eyes. Pleased at having won that staring contest I turned to the carriage and began to cast the Illusion.   
  
First I thought about what exactly it was that I wanted everybody to see. Then I focused on the details, getting every single button right. Then I thought about what kind of actions they would perform and what they might need to say. Finally I visualized the background. When I was positive that I couldn't make it seem more real, then and only then did I blink. After I blinked the people just appeared out of thin air, fashioned from the very dust particles that surrounded us. I glanced at Harry and was pleased by the astounded look on his face. Hero-worship from anybody was nice and I was getting sick of only showing off to the Slytherins.  
  
Well come on. The sooner we start, the sooner we'll get there. I commented flippantly, stepping into the carriage as I did so. Harry hesitated a second and then followed me.  
  
**********  
2 hours later.  
**********  
  
We had finally arrived at a hotel. Unfortunately it was a mortal hotel. Oh well, any port in a storm' as the saying goes. I walked inside after our coachman' opened the door for us.  
  
May I help you? The muggle at the reception desk asked. I flashed her a brilliant smile.  
  
My friend here and I need a room for the night. I told her.  
  
Do you have a reservation? She inquired while playing around with a square plastic block in front of her that also had a rectangular block with keys in front of it.  
  
I curtly confessed. Harry moved just a little bit closer to me.  
  
How many rooms will you be needing? She asked delicately. I opened my mouth to tell her we wanted two rooms but before I could get a word out Harry jumped in.  
  
We'd like 2 rooms of course. Non-adjoining though. He said.   
  
Very good sir. She commented and then deposited a wooden key tag with 2 keys in the palm of my hand. Don't worry Hermione, I'm coming for you!  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I had the parts mixed up. Really, it was an accident. Forgive me!


	5. Mercury And Gold-Part 5

mervury5

Mercury And Gold-Part Five  
  
  
By Dreamer  


  
Authors Note: HARRY IS NOT GAY! A bunch of idiots flamed me for making Harry gay in the last chapter and he wasn't! He is 100% straight in this version at least. I know that he isn't competing with Draco for Hermione but that's because I'm too busy with the Maledicta/Hermione idea to complicate matters by adding a love triangle in it. Besides, I don't mind leaving him with Cho Chang, she never did anything to me.  
  


Mercury And Gold-Part Five  
  
  
By Dreamer  


  
We had finally reached my home. Harry was wearing an Invisibility cloak. I had pretty surprised when he told me that he had one since they were really expensive but when he explained that he had inherited it, it made more sense. I had warned Harry to walk behind me and to step only where I stepped. Having an Invisibility cloak isn't much use if you track dirt all over the place. I borrowed Harry's Firebolt and tucking it under my arm, rang the doorbell.  
  
Smithers, a lanky ghoulish servant of ours opened it. At first he looked right over my head but as soon as he saw me, his eyes widened and he bowed so low that his hair swept the ground.  
  
Master Draco! I am so sorry. We were not expecting you. Shall I take your bags sir? he inquired deferentially. At the same, his eyes raked the driveway to make sure that I was alone.  
  
No thanks, I just have this small tote bag, I can take it. The look on his face! This was the first time that I had refused to let someone else do my work for me. No wonder he looked so, well shocked is the only word I can use to describe it. He recovered quickly and bowed again.  
  
Very good. Your father is otherwise occupied at the moment but if you would like to go to your room his voice trailed off, waiting for me to finish the sentence. I nodded. He opened the door for me to enter, so I waited a second for Harry to go in front of me and then entered my family mansion.  
  
The inside was decorated in a striking pattern of black and white lightning-like swirls. The chandeliers were made of crystallized tears and the rug was imported from Arabia, which is why you could go flying on it. I took a step forward and bumped into Harry. He was just standing there, not moving although I couldn't be sure since I couldn't SEE HIM! What was that idiot doing? Probably awed at the surroundings, I thought dryly.   
  
Move it! I whispered furiously. I felt a breeze and then I waved my hand in front of me to make sure that Harry was gone. He was. Luckily Smithers hadn't turned around. He was still walking towards my room. I hurried to catch up to him.  
  
He went up the marble stairs and finally he paused in front of my room.  
  
Your room, Master Draco. If you would like the house-elves to feed you, just ring the black cord. Your old silver one had to be replaced after the Alicorn incident. He bowed again and left.  
  
I opened my room door and motioned for Harry to go first. My room was almost completely silver. The walls were a glimmering silver, the curtains were the pale glittering shade of dusk that I loved and the silvery white satin sheets on my bed were shimmering with silver flecks. Even the mirror on my wall was framed in silver. The only contrast in the room was my desk, chairs and bookshelf. They were pure black and made of ebony. Harry's head appeared out of thin air and then the rest of him soon appeared.  
  
Nice room Malfoy. What'd you do, let the Man in the Moon decorate it? he sniped irritably, looking around wonderingly. I was offended. I liked my room and it had me ages to convince my parents that silver and black were an acceptable combo.  
  
I bet that it's better than any room you ever were in with your Muggle family. What did you live in there, an eggshell? Besides, I happen to like silver. I retorted. I walked over to the silver door on the left wall.   
  
This is my bathroom. The round pool is for bathing and the square one for swimming. Soap is in those little scoops in the side of the bath-tub. You might want to freshen up a bit. I suggested tactfully, eyeing him with distaste. His clothes were all crumpled and he looked like he'd been travelling for weeks, not a few days.  
  
Good idea. Hang on, I'll get my spare robes out of my bag. While he was rummaging through his bag, I walked over to my walk-in cupboard since I also wanted to change before my father saw me.  
  
****************  
  
I found my spare set of robes and turned around to tell Draco only to find him standing in front of a closet that took up an entire side of the wall. My jaw dropped. I could accept the obviously expensive hallway, the marble stairs, the moonbeam decorated room, but there was something wrong in a world where he has enough clothes to fill Ron's room and still have plenty to wear. How come the Malfoys, supporters of Voldemort have so much and the Weasly's, the kindest people I know have so little?  
  
I took a closer look at the clothes. Most of them were robes, in all different colors. A lot of them were black with little flecks of color shimmering shyly in them, like Draco's bedsheets. There were at least ten that were merely different shades of silver and gray and many more. He also had some clothes like the ones he had conjured up though. The shirts were all made of silk or satin and the trousers of silk, satin or what looked a bit like leather????? Even his robes were all made of silk or satin.  
  
Good Lord, Malfoy! I snapped, finally finding my voice. Don't you ever wear anything normal like cotton or linen? Everything you own is silk, satin, leather or a combination of the three!  
  
He opened his mouth to retort but then froze, a look of pure fear on his face. He shoved me into the closet roughly and then locked it. I was about scream at him when I heard foot-steps. Must be his father, I thought. I peeked through the slats to see him enter Draco's room and lock the door behind him.  
  
Ah there you are Draco. Did you have any trouble leaving Hogwarts? He drawled in a supercilious voice.  
  
No sir. Draco replied quickly.  
  
Indeed. Our plans have been changed. Drastically.   
  
Draco said questioningly.  
  
Hermione, the Mudblood' that you delivered to us isn't who we thought she was. Draco's father stopped and then looked around carefully  
  
She is the daughter of Lord Voldemort! I felt the blood rush to my head. I had this absurd urge to burst into laughter. Hermione, Voldemorts' daughter? Ridiculous! Hermione is just too sweet and kind and gentle for that. Lucius has to be lying but why would he lie to his own son? Maybe it's true but I still don't believe it! Draco didn't believe it either.  
  
What? Surely there must be some mistake sir! She can't be HIS daughter, she can't!  
  
THWAK!  
  
Lucius Malfoy backhanded Draco across his face. Draco staggered for a second and then regained his balance. There was an open gash on his cheekbone and the blood was pouring down cleanly. I watched horrified. How could he? Draco is his own son, his own flesh and blood. How could he just strike Draco like that? Why is Draco bleeding?  
  
Fool! I never make mistakes! Do not question me! he thundered. Draco bowed his head and looked down at the ground, the blood falling onto the lustrous silver fur carpet.  
  
I apologize sir. I didn't mean to question your judgement. His voice was hollow and it sounded as the words were being said from far away. Apparently his father didn't notice though as he seemed satisfied.  
  
Good. Voldemort had Hermione with a witch by the name of Vanessa De Vere who was killed by Aurors. He placed their child in a Muggle orphanage so that he would be able to reclaim her when he ruled the world. Unfortunately, she was adopted shortly after he lost his powers. Now that he has risen again, he will train his child to follow in his foot-steps so that she will rule after him. She already shows signs of great skill and wisdom. Lucius explained, his voice clipped and strained. He took a deep breath and then continued. Hermione isn't her real name either. Her real name is Maledicta. It is pronounced Mah-led-ICK-tah. It is a Latin name. The English translation is Curse' because she will be a curse upon the world, one of the most powerful Dark rulers ever.  
  
As powerful as Lord Voldemort or Salazar Slytherin?' Draco asked nervously. I couldn't believe this. Hermione was related to Voldemort, she would rule the world and Hermione wasn't even her name! This has to be some really complex plot, it just has to be!  
  
Certainly. Her power will be of a different kind though as she is female. It will be more subtle, deceptively delicate. The opposite of the Illusions that you are so fond of. There was a mocking undertone to his voice as he said the last sentence. Draco flushed and stood up straighter.   
  
Yes sir. I will not underestimate her. He promised.  
  
See that you don't. Now, the real question is; how close have the two of you gotten? He asked suddenly.  
  
Draco sounded as confused as I was.  
  
How close have you gotten to her? Did you tell her that you don't care for her or does she still believe that you care for her? Lucius elucidated. As soon as I realized that she was Lord Voldemorts daughter, I told him that we had brought her here as a surprise. I didn't tell him that she was supposed to be a sacrifice. Does she know that you betrayed her because she seemed to believe that we had brought her here by force because we had known that she was his daughter.  
  
No sir. I didn't tell her the truth. She probably believed your version of events. Draco replied carefully.  
  
Good. Maledicta will either inherit the world from Lord Voldemort or seize it herself and when she does, she will need someone to rule with her.   
  
Draco either was very good at acting dense, or he truly didn't understand what his father was insinuating, I thought wryly to myself. Lucius sighed.   
  
Listen carefully boy. He instructed Draco. I am already indispensable to Lord Voldemort. If you can become as close to Maledicta then she will rely on you to help her when she rules the world. In fact, if you get close enough to her, then she might marry you, linking our bloodline to that of Salazar Slytherins. Lucius started pacing up and down the room.  
  
Draco sounded pretty alarmed and no wonder. His father was deciding his whole future for him already. Besides, I didn't want Draco to marry Hermione/Maledicta and rule the world. How good a world leader can Draco be? He is unreliable, sarcastic, ill-mannered, loves fighting and.....and......he just can't rule the world, it wouldn't be right!  
  
You heard me. Tonight, the Death Eaters will gather at our house for a soiree during which he will introduce his daughter. I have also invited the most important of our allies. It is vital that you make a good impression. Do you understand me? Lucius snarled, turning abruptly to look at Draco. Draco nodded.  
  
Yes sir. He snapped sharply.  
  
Wear your black dress tunic/robes with the silver dragon embroidery. No hat. The soiree starts at 8 o'clock. Be there on time. Lucius commanded.  
  
One question sir. Draco called after his father who had already started to walk to the door. He turned, an exasperated look on his face.  
  
What IS it? he snapped irritably.  
  
At Hogwarts, Hermione- sorry Maledicta seemed like such a teachers pet. You know, the perfect prefect. How did you convince her that she would be better suited with us? Draco asked. Lucius smiled scornfully.  
  
Quite easy. At first she did seem to struggle with the idea of being his daughter but after we performed the InnerSoul curse upon her, she was quite willing to join us. You might say that she was begging to join us. There was a hint of smug laughter in his voice.  
  
Sir, I don't recall being told about this InnerSoul curse. What is its function? Draco asked respectfully.  
  
It brings out a persons inner darkness. People are essentially evil, but they spend their whole lives trying to repress their dark sides. We merely control it and let it out only when we want to. Once you invoke the InnerSoul curse, you turn the victim inside out. Everything that they kept hidden will be exposed, including any dark power. The InnerSoul curse also hides whatever they were like on the outside. Basically, the InnerSoul curse reverses the victim; the inside becomes the out side, and the outside becomes the inside. With that, Lucius walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Draco just stood there in the middle of the room. He didn't try to bind up his wound or anything, he just stood there, looking stunned. I could understand his surprise, I didn't believe it either but I wanted out of this closet right now. How can I rescue Hermione if I'm stuck in a closet?  
  
Hey Malfoy. I called out softly and when that didn't get any reaction I screamed.   
He snapped out of his trance and looked around. As soon as he realized that I was still in the closet, he hurried over and freed me. I stepped out, shaking my head.  
  
Draco can you believe this? Hermione can not be Maledicta or whatever he called her. She's too good and kind and gentle! She doesn't even have a bad side. I protested. He continued to stare out at space.  
  
Hey Malfoy are you listening? Shouldn't you bind up your cheek? It's bleeding pretty badly. Malfoy? Malfoy? MALFOY ARE YOU LISTENING? I roared into his ear. He blinked.  
  
What, yes of course I'm listening you said something about he finished weakly, looking dazed. I sighed, exasperated. Obviously Malfoy wouldn't be much use.  
  
****************  
  
InnerSoul curse. Damn it! My fathers words kept vibrating through my mind, over and over again. Basically, the InnerSoul curse reverses the victim; the inside becomes the out side, and the outside becomes the inside.' What would happen if he tried that on me? I act evil, am nice but have a core of Dark Magic? What am I? Where do my loyalties lie? I came to rescue Hermione but she doesn't need to be rescued. What do I do now? Do I join her, like I was trained to? Or do I try to reverse the curse which is probably impossible anyway?   
  
MALFOY ARE YOU LISTENING? Harry shrieked. I answered him, my mind still whirling with possibilities.   
  
What do we now? I asked, cutting him off in the middle of a tirade about how Hermione wasn't evil and my father must be lying. He gave me an incredulous look.  
  
What are you, crazy? We try to rescue her of course! We'll undo that curse and bring her back to Hogwarts. We can't just leave her here! He shouted. Strangely enough, knowing that she was in danger seemed to have given him extra energy while I felt as if all the energy had been drained from me. I was just so very confused, I couldn't think straight.   
  
Potter wait. We'll go to the soiree and find Hermione. Then we have to undo the curse somehow I guess. It's 5 o'clock now. It starts in 3 hours. You take a wash first and I'll look through my spell books to see if I can find any info about this InnerSoul curse, okay? he nodded and headed off to the bathroom.   
  
I flopped onto my bed. I wish that I could say that I was shocked but I wasn't really. The idea of her being related to Lord Voldemort was weird and finding out that she was actually going to rule the world was also weird but I had been trained to accept the unacceptable. If I could accept abuse, murder and torture, then I shouldn't have any problems with the idea that people aren't who they think they are.  
  
I dragged the end of my wand through my wound and pulled it out. I watched the blood drip onto the bed-sheets and disappear as I waited for the blood to congeal. When it had congealed, I dragged it through my wound again, but this time I started at the opposite edge. I then placed my wand in the exact middle of my wound and held my breath for exactly ten seconds. By the time I released my breath, the wound had disappeared. It was a spell that I had discovered by accident when I was very little.   
  
I had never been able to find it in any of my magic books, Dark or normal and for a while I had thought that I had invented a new spell until I decided that it was such a simple spell, that it didn't need to be written down anywhere. It worked fairly well, the only drawback was that it didn't work on areas of my body that I couldn't reach, like my back for example. Luckily I was very flexible, to the point of being able to cross my legs behind my head.   
  
I examined my hands carefully. The fingers were long and slender. The nails were an even marble hue, tapering to a point at an end. My mothers nails were normal but my fathers were as pointy as my own, that's why a simple slap from him could draw blood.  
  
I tapped the bookcase with the very edge of my wand and whispered sinuously Opacitas', the Latin word for darkness. Instantly it changed from black ebony to pure silver and the books changed from harmless school books to forbidden Dark magic books. I took down as many as I could and started searching, closing the bookcase as soon I finished with each book.  
  
2 hours later:   
  
Harry was sprawled out on the white fur rug, reading a book about the variations of the Imperius curse. We hadn't found anything at all about the InnerSoul curse and we were getting pretty fed-up. I glanced at the cloud white grandfather clock that stood in the right hand corner of room and almost jumped out of my skin. I only had an hour to get ready! I had already cleaned up my cheek and taken a wash. I had changed into a black robe with white circular swirls but I would have to change again to get ready for the soiree.  
  
I walked over to my closet and opened it up, looking for my silver dragon tunic. First I pulled out a pair of boot cut black silk trousers, similar to the ones that I had conjured up and then I found the top of my tunic. A tunic is like a pair of trousers with an extra long shirt and belt over the shirt. In my case the entire tunic was made of black silk. The bottom was a normal pair of black silk trousers but the top was anything but normal.   
  
The top was also black silk. It had a button at the end of the sleeves and the sleeves were slashed, showing off the evenly pale skin on my arms. The front had a soft, jagged collar and then it dipped sharply into a V that ended just above my navel, exposing most of my chest. The shirt continued half-way down my thigh and then stopped. The belt I normally wore with it was made of black leather and had a silver buckle. I slung it over my hips and pulled it tight so that the shirt clung to my skin, outlining all my muscles. Normally I fastened the belt at my waist but since this was a special occasion, I let it hang on my hips. I looked at myself in the mirror. It whistled approvingly.  
  
Looking hot Draco! it cat-called. I bowed mockingly and ran a comb through my hair. It began to glitter and fell over my face. Most of the bangs skimmed my cheekbones, but one cut my left eye in half, making me look, according to Pansy at least; ultra-sexy.   
  
Harry slid on his Invisibility cloak and followed me to the top of the staircase. It was now precisely 8:00. I stopped when I reached the banister for my father was standing there, talking to a gorgeous brunette. She had silky golden-brown hair that cascaded half-way down her back, curling inwards at the tips. She had a flawless complexion and a perfect hour glass figure. She wore a yellow-cream silk dress. It had two thread-thin straps and it ended mid-calf. The waist was cinched and embroidered with off-white symbols. Around her slender neck she wore a pearl choker, patterned diamond style. On her slim wrists she had beaten gold cuffs. On her exquisitely shaped feet she had a pair of soft golden shoes, with gentle 4-centimeter heels. Her entire ensemble was faultless tailored; obviously no expense had been spared.   
  
She turned her head to look at me as I approached. I bowed slightly, looking her over as I did so. Her face was a perfect heart-shape. Her lips were full and had a satin sheen. Her ears were slightly pointed in the manner of the High elves. She had high cheekbones and beautifully arched eyebrows. Her nose was more aquiline than roman but definitely beautiful. Her eyes...........they were almond shaped and her eye make-up was impeccable but...........the color of her eyes was strange. They were an intense shade of black, with rich gold flecks blazing vividly. She looked attractive in a sophisticated, yet unearthly way. She radiated power and self-assurance. She would have been beautiful if it hadn't been for her eyes. How could anyone have black and gold eyes? It isn't as if I could talk though; my eyes are silver so they're fairly unusual too. My father cleared his throat.   
  
Draco, I would like you to meet Maledicta. Maledicta, this is my son Draco Malfoy. I believe that you two already have met? He said, keeping his eyes locked me, daring me to step out of line. I concealed my shock. THIS IS HERMIONE! What did they do to her, she looks amazing! Her eyes are creepy though, and the look on her face.....it's as if she's actually evil or something. Not that she is of course, I mean that she just couldn't be.  
  
Draco darling, I'm so glad that we could meet again. I was afraid that we might not see each other for quite a while. She said in a sexy, husky voice that was sheer delight to listen to but certainly not how Hermione spoke.  
  
I just couldn't stay away, knowing you would be here. I then lifted her hand to my lips and first kissed the back of it and then kissed her wrist. A pleased smile rippled across her face and then disappeared.  
  
Time for our grand entrance. Come Draco. She beckoned languorously with one hand and I came closer to her. She put her hand on my arm. Just then the lights dimmed. A multi-colored spotlight shone on us, where we were standing at the top of the stair case. My father stepped in front of us.  
  
Dark wizards, witches and allies of Lord Voldemort, I am sure that you are all wondering why I called you here tonight. He called out into the ballroom. Everyone was silent. I am sure that you have all heard the rumors about our Lord Voldemort having a daughter. I'm equally sure that none of you believed them. Nervous laughter. I was seeing first hand the effect my father had on a crowd. They were mesmerized. That is why I take such pride in presenting to you, my son Draco Malfoy and Maledicta Voldemort.  
  
The crowd started muttering uneasily, staring at us as we descended. As soon as we reached the foot of the steps, the orchestra struck up a waltzing tune and I swept Maledicta/Hermione away. She was an excellent dancer, graceful and lissome, a real joy to partner. I was about to reassure her that she shouldn't worry, that Harry and I were here to rescue her when my heart stopped. I had seen a tattoo on her left arm. I swung her around, hoping to get a closer look. It was a skull with a serpent–head protruding out of the mouth. The Dark Mark! Hermione was no more. Instead, I was dancing with Maledicta, a Death Eater and the daughter of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Authors Note: Okay, maybe I'm not the greatest writer in the world but at least I can come up with original ideas. I don't think anyone else has thought of making Hermione the daughter of Lord Voldemort so if you want to use that idea, feel free but please don't steal Maledicta because I had to call 8 different people to find a Latin word that could be turned into a name. I'd also appreciate if you tell me that you're going use that idea so that I can read your version. I know that there wasn't much Harry in this one but I was kind of trying to make Maledicta/Hermione the focal point of the story so I kind of ignored him. I'm really sorry and I'll make up for it. Please R/R, I really need the feedback.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
